Art of Negotiation
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info Magda has made an appointment with Shana to teach her how to pass the slums bill, and now you should go to the tavern to find her. Objective Find Shana in Tavern and find Cleric Pan to persuade the people live in lower town: 0/1 Rewards EXP +100 Diamond +50 Claimable Diamond +50 Prerequisites High Spirit - Win beauty contest (0/5) *Please attend random ball and join beauty contest with NPC. Collect Information (0/10) *Attend random ball and chat with others to collect information. Intel obtained via purchasing^ eavesdropping or blitzing the ball won't be counted. Synopsis Teach Shana some technique of negotiation. Notes *No intel is exchanged to unlock this quest. Transcript Story Chat 1 Eliza: I heard you attended the Alliance Meeting held by the Regent today. Magda: It's the first time I saw people from the Senate, the City Assembly, and the slums together. It was interesting. Eliza: Times have changed for nobles and civilians to meet in one place. But can they sit down and work together? Magda: All they did was argue. Nothing was solved. Eliza: Then what's the use of this Alliance Meeting? Magda: I think the Viscount wants to buy some time. After all, there are too many things that can't be fixed easily. Eliza: But delaying the solution to the problem is... Magda: The Regent decided to tackle the problem with the slums. He approved of me taking the day off to help Miss Shana. Eliza: What are you going to do? Magda: I need to help Miss Shana earn more support, teach her how to negotiate with nobles, and use rumors to manipulate people. Don't worry! Story Chat 2 Shana: Didn't you say you'd help me get along with nobles. Why are we in the slums? Black Glove: It's because the kitten wants to see me. Magda: Mr. Black Glove, why didn't you go to the Alliance Meeting yesterday? Black Glove: What would happen if I did? Shana: Why did you ask me to go instead?! Black Glove: Helpless, lonely girls are often accompanied by cute strays. Don't you see there's a kitten by your side now? Shana: You don't know how disgusting those nobles are! Black Glove: Sooner of later, you need to deal with them alone. Aren't you a leader? Shana: I hate being one sometimes! Lady Ellenstein, tell me what I have to do! What are you laughing at?! Magda: You're cute, Miss Shana. Shana: Focus! Magda: Why don't we go to the slums first? Since there's a lot of people there, we can spread rumors. Shana: Are you saying we should gossip? Magda: We need to have more people on our side to support the proposal. Something should be gained from cleaning the canals, right? I remember there was always a story that the canals in the slums have goods stolen from other places. Black Glove: They have a more elegant name. Treasure. Shana: Got it! Black Glove, tell everyone to spread a rumor that... Magda and Shana: There's treasure hidden in the canals of the slums! Magda: Won't there be a lot of people just to make trouble when they hear about this? Shana: Well, they need a treasure map. When the time's right, have somebody make one. It should keep them interested for a while. Magda: How long will it take for this to be a popular topic among the nobles? Shana: If the cooks, coachmen, servants, beggars, drunkards, and florists talk about it at the same time... About a day. Magda: Then we should start negotiating beforehand. Shana: With who? Magda: The souls of the deceased need the Sky Goddess. Shana: Cleric Pan? I think he's in the slums now. (Walk around to find Cleric Pan.) Story Chat 3 Cleric Pan: Lady Ellenstein? Miss Shana? Shana: We were wondering when the clergy could visit the slums again. Cleric Pan: Is this related to the proposal from the meeting? I can't help you. Magda: Is it because you already know it's important to clean up the canals? Cleric Pan: When the war ended, we visited the slums to comfort the elderly and children. I heard them talk about the canals. Indeed, if we don't do something, there will be problems. Shana: Then why won't you vote for me? Magda: Be nice when talking to him. Shana: Okay, so if you know the situation, why do you refuse to vote? Please tell me the reason so I can beat... (coughs) So I can gain your support. Cleric Pan: Followers of the Goddess should not be biased without a good reason. Shana: What? If we don't clean the canals, the water will be polluted. The air will become dirty, and the people will get sick. Isn't that enough? Cleric Pan: Miss Shana, if this were for disaster relief, it would work. But in the case of politics, if the Church partakes in these affairs, it will be unjust. Shana: Why? Magda: He's saying the Sky Church is willing to support the proposal, but we need a reason that won't be picked apart by others. Many souls of the deceased wander the canals. If the Church buries their bodies and holds funerals for them... Cleric Pan: Few people care about the corpses after the war. With the Goddess as their witness, the souls of the deceased will appreciate your thoughtfulness, Lady Ellenstein. Shana: Huh? Cleric Pan: Putting them to rest is one of the obligations we must fulfil in our scriptures. The Sky Church will support the proposal of the slums in the next Alliance Meeting. Shana: While I don't get why it's better to do things for the dead rather than the living, I guess it works. Thanks. Story Chat 4 Magda: Most of the nobles should've heard there are treasures in the sewers, right? Shana: You should have faith in my people's abilities. What's next? Magda: The vieux riche. Shana: I'm curious how you are going to persuade those stubborn fools. — Magda: Here we are. Shana: Isn't this where all the low-ranking nobles go? I thought we were going to handle those vieux riche. Magda: The low-ranking nobles have seats in the Senate and a lot of friends. We help them, and they'll take care of our enemies like cannonballs. Why are you looking at me like that? Shana: I like your comparison to cannonballs. Magda: Now guess why we're here. Shana: Ugh, what's with that smell? Magda: This mansion is near the canals of the slums. Shana: I see. Talking to them should be easy. Magda: Now, show me what you've learned. Shana: Me? Magda: You have to work with them. For the slums. Shana: I know, I know! Magda: I'm going to knock on the door. Noble B: Who is it? Lady Ellenstein? Why are you... I'm sorry. Please come in. Shana: Hey, why are you covering your nose while speaking? That's rude! Noble B: I... have my reasons. Magda: Is it because of the smell? Noble B: Yes. I don't get many visits as a result. Magda: Now it's spring and the weather is still good. But in summer, it can get worse. Noble B: You know what's causing it? Please tell me! I will be grateful! Shana: It's from the slums. Noble B: Aren't you the girl who jumped on the table last time? Shana: Yes, I'm the represenative of the slums! Noble B: If you're here to buy votes, you should go somewhere else. Shana: But I thought you wanted to get rid of the smell? Noble B: It... has to do with the slums? Shana: Yes. If you don't do anything, you'll lose all your friends. Noble B: The Regent would ask us to help fund your proposal. That would be a lot of money! Shana: Haven't you heard there's treasure in the canals? You would gain something from this. Noble B: Stop lying! You just made that up just to get votes! Shana: Did I? Then why is everyone talking about it? Noble B: Well... Shana: There could be gold, jewels, or even paintings. Whether a thief left them there or not, they're definitely valuable! Noble B: ... If you were like this at the meeting, you could have earned more votes. Shana: Well? Noble B: How can I, such a generous person, get these rewards? Shana: Cleaning the canals will be credited to those who support the proposal. Noble B: Since the Regent's secretary is here... Do we have a deal? Shana: Deal! Story Chat 5 Shana: We still don't have enough support. Magda: At least we are making progress. Shana: Negotiating is tough. I'm glad you're here. Magda: I didn't do much. You were the one to persuade them. Shana: I'll teach them a lesson at the meeting! Magda: Before that, you should talk to the Acting Speaker. Problems can be solved quickly with help from a friend. Shana: You mean Lady Linglan? Okay. I need to thank her for last time too. Should I let her have a piece of land for her warehouse? Magda: Perhaps. Shana: I won't let you down! Magda: We'll see. Category:Main Story Category:Season 2 Category:Transcript